


By Your Side

by OwlOfDeath



Series: His Lingering Scent [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Elf/Human Relationship, Boys In Love, Dalaran, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hand & Finger Kink, Licking, Long Hair, Love Bites, M/M, Mages, Magic, Masturbation, Meeting the Parents, Men Crying, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Original Character(s), Passion, Rimming, Romance, School, Secret Relationship, Shower cuddles, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOfDeath/pseuds/OwlOfDeath
Summary: When Arithaniel isn't able to visit his parents in Quel'Thalas as requested they decide to come to Dalaran to see him instead.He's just having one of those days, but at least this time he's not alone...
Relationships: Hashin Clearwell/Arithaniel Flameheart
Series: His Lingering Scent [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place roughly 2 years after the events of [Sincerely Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117789)/[Our Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443586)/[The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774321).  
> 

"I don't know what's worse," Arithaniel said, sighing heavily through his nose, "having to go back there, or them coming _here_." His strides were long and restless, but Hashin had no problem keeping up with him even though it wasn't his usual leisurely pace. If he wanted to keep holding his hand he had little choice but to stay close. The sun had finally come out from behind the clouds to share its final rays after a day of grey drizzles, warm light reflecting in the puddles of rainwater collected between the pink cobbles of the wide street. But the well timed sunshine didn't seem to do anything to improve Ari's mood.

"I know which one _I_ prefer," Hashin answered easily, taking one long stride ahead and only narrowly avoiding soaking his sandal-clad feet to beam a smile at him, meeting his apprehensive gaze.

"Just don't expect too much."

"Let's see. No talking unless spoken to, no crude language, don't be too familiar, use proper honorifics. Did I forget something?" Hashin asked with a wide grin, eyes bright under his long, dark bangs.

"No, none of that," Ari said with laughter in his voice in spite of himself, shooting him a glance, "just be you."

"Don't worry. I know how to behave, when I _have_ to."

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about."

Hashin gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, shifting his grip to lace their fingers together before reluctantly letting go as they were coming up on the Sunreaver Sanctuary. They stopped right outside the gates, as humans weren't technically allowed to enter. Even though most areas of Dalaran were neutral ground the Sunreaver Sanctuary still counted as Horde territory. Hashin took one big step aside from him with a wink, standing at a respectful distance rather than right up in his personal space as was their custom, hands clasped behind his back.

"I hate it already," Ari frowned, shooting him a regretful look.

"Oh, that _has_ to be them, right?" he said and gave Ari's arm a nudge as he nodded in the direction of the portals, his expression one of sudden clarity. "She most definitely looks the part..."

"Arithaniel, you came to meet us, what a pleasant surprise," the woman said calmly as she came within easy hearing distance, smiling pleasantly at him. She was tall and slender, light honey blonde hair pulled up into an intricate arrangement that looked like it couldn't possibly be put together without experienced help. Her crimson dress was high quality and immaculate with an elegant and flattering cut, the jewelry in her ears and around her neck expensive looking yet tasteful, well-matched with her poised demeanor. The freckles across her nose and cheeks, which showed only faintly through her make-up, the shape of her nose and mouth, even the smooth line of her jaw gave their blood relation away as plain as day. Arithaniel was like a male version of her in appearance, but the expression in their eyes couldn't have been more different.

"Mother," he answered somewhat formally, shifting his gaze to the man next to her. He was shorter than both Ari and his mother and more strongly built, his bright blood elven eyes a lighter shade of green, but he was equally well dressed and groomed as his wife. A well trimmed anchor beard brought out the strong angle of his chin, long auburn hair tied back into a neat, looped ponytail. "Father."

"Lord and lady Flameheart," Hashin greeted them, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure," she said, tilting her head with mild curiosity, "mister..?"

"Clearwell."

"And you're one of my son's friends?"

"Friend, and his tutor in the field of pyromancy."

"Clearwell, of course, one of the _tutors_ ," lady Flameheart droned pleasantly, her smile coming just short of reaching her emerald green eyes, "I thought the name rang a bell."

"You can call me Hashin," he said, meeting her gaze with an affable expression, "I thought I should introduce myself in person now that I had the chance."

"That's very considerate of you. I knew my son had a human tutor, but you're much _younger_ than I expected," she said candidly, folding her arms loosely under her chest in one graceful movement.

"Mother, _please_ leave it alone," Ari cut in, a hint of frustration in the undertone of his voice, but she didn't pay him any mind as she regarded Hashin closely, eyes sharp but not unkind.

"Ah, it's fine. Yes, I get that a lot," he smiled.

"For how long have you been attending the Dalaran academy, then?"

"I've been here for three years now."

"Only three years? That's not much longer than my son, considering you are tutoring him."

"At this level I believe I still have a lot to offer. I grew up in a Kirin Tor backed boarding school in Stormwind, so I've been studying magic for most of my life."

"They do like to scout them at an early age, don't they?" she mused, her smile thawing ever so slightly. "That explains the fluency of your Thalassian. Your intonation is excellent, all things considered."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad to see my son has made some friends at the academy. I remember the years I spent here quite fondly," she said, a rounded edge to her tone as she added, "those were _different times_ , of course."

Lord Flameheart, who had been silently watching up until now, cleared his throat and took a step forward towards Hashin, extending his hand. "In any case, you can't argue with the results," he said curtly. "Thank you for taking care of our son, I hope he hasn't been too much trouble."

"It's been my pleasure," Hashin replied brightly as he shook his hand, "no trouble at all."

"Arithaniel, please walk us to the Legerdemian. You can wait for us there while we freshen up before dinner."

"Yes, mother," Ari said simply, heading past his stepfather to get their luggage.

"Do you know of any nice place where we can eat? There used to be a quaint little restaurant on that corner, near the memorial, is it still there? It's been too long since my last visit."

"Maybe, if we're thinking of the same corner," he answered, heaving a bag over his shoulder.

"Mister Clearwell, will you join us for dinner?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I still have a seminar to attend before I'm done for the day," he explained, patting the satchel slung over his shoulders.

"Of course you do. Maybe some other time, then," she suggested politely.

"I'd like that."

She graced him with another smile before turning to leave, lord Flameheart at her side as they went ahead. Ari came up next to him, putting one of the bags down as he peered his parent's way. 

"That went well," Hashin said softly as Ari pressed a key into his palm.

"See you later?" he whispered, shooting him a meaningful glance.

"I'll be there, _my lord_ ," he replied with a small grin, receiving an exaggerated roll of the eyes in return, a smile tugging at one corner of Ari's mouth.

" _Mister_ Clearwell."

\- - - 

Hashin sighed faintly and rolled over on his back, his movements sending a pen sliding off one of the pages and clattering to the floor. Open books and loose papers were arranged in a half circle around him, some volumes banished to the floor to make room for only the most essential, which was enough to cover half the bed. He ran his hands over his face before spreading his arms to either side, staring at the ceiling. Three quick knocks brought him back from the verge of sleep. He turned his head towards the door attentively with a rustling of papers, and a fourth delayed knock had him off the bed. He had barely turned the lock before Ari pushed inside, slamming the door shut behind him with an obvious air of frustration, kicking his boots into the corner.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks," he scowled, word sticking in his throat as he said it, clipped and tense. He went straight to the chair by the desk, slumping down heavily into it and crossing his arms on the desk, burying his face in them with a groan.

"That bad?" Hashin asked softly and went over to him. He leaned in and put his arms around him as he gently kissed the back of his head, murmuring into his hair. "Talk to me please."

"I'm so angry," Ari mumbled against his arm, drawing the other one up over his head, fingers running through his hair. Hashin snuggled his face up close to his, into the gap by his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

"What happened?"

"They wanted to know if I'm seeing anyone, because apparently the academy is an ' _excellent opportunity_ ' to meet and socialize with other respectable nobles," he said after a long pause, "it's all they think about." He took a shuddering breath before he continued; Hashin's face still nuzzling his, the intimate space between them turning hot and clammy from their breathing. "And if I can't find someone, someone _suitable_ , they'll just arrange something for me. It doesn't even matter who it is, or what I think, as long as she has a _high status_. You know, like Viola."

"Viola?" Hashin asked, and Ari gave a short, choked laugh, sniffing, voice wet as he continued.

"Yeah, her house is way more influential than mine. Mother would be overjoyed about a match like _that_."

"She's from a powerful family? I had no idea."

"I love that about you," Ari whispered softly. Hashin squeezed him, collecting him into his arms to pull him back up from his slump against the desk before crouching down next to him, looking up at his face. It was wet from tears, but his expression suggested it was from upset and frustration rather than sadness, brow furrowed. A deep frown forced the corners of his mouth down, harshly going against the natural curve of his soft, bow shaped lips. 

"It's not even supposed to happen until I've finished my studies at the academy, but they're already hounding me about it. Already talking about _grandchildren_ ," Ari went on with exasperation, but his tone was quickly losing its edge as he continued, "as if she'd be some kind of _broodmare_. They just want me to marry someone, and then I'm supposed to..." He gestured into thin air, cutting himself short. Ari's eyes went from looking at nothing to meeting Hashin's gaze intently. "Hashin, _children_. A family like that is not fair on _anyone_!" Large tears were starting to well back up, rolling down his face by their own volition.

"No, don't wash your freckles away," Hashin said fondly, wiping his cheeks with his thumbs, "I love them."

Ari gave another short laugh, but it still came out as more of a sob. "They talked about you, too."

"Made quite an impression, did I?"

"Yeah, I'm not supposed to tell you until they've found a replacement, but you're going to be out of a job soon."

Hashin laughed, warm and sincere, and got to his knees, affectionately fussing and kissing his face. "I don't care," he smiled, "it's just something we've been doing out of convenience anyway. You know it won't change anything between us."

"It's not enough that they run my life back home, now they have to come here and get involved! Deciding what I'm supposed to do, who I'm allowed to see. Be with..."

"I know."

"I hate that I have to lie about us. That they talk that way about you."

"It doesn't matter what _they_ say about me, only you matter," he said softly. "I'm with _you_ , Ari." Hashin undid his braid slowly as they talked, combing Ari's silky hair out between his fingers, brushing some strands from his face behind his long elven ear. "And I promise to keep helping you with your homework, even after I'm fired," he teased him gently.

Ari snorted at that, placing a hand on the side of his face to draw him closer. "I'm so glad you're here," he mumbled low, closing his eyes to let Hashin kiss his eyelids, blonde lashes tickling his lips as he moved to his forehead, his nose. But when he reached his cheek Ari shifted his face to catch him with his mouth, and Hashin smiled, showering him with light little kisses. Ari tangled his fingers deeper into his hair, gently stopping him from pulling away as he parted his lips slowly, deliberately, leaning into the kiss with relish as he sucked one lengthy breath through his nose.

"Oh," Hashin went in mild surprise as the mood in the room quickly changed, but when their tongues met warm and wet he answered it readily, closing his eyes and reaching out to cup his face gently with his hands.

"Mmm..." Ari put his other arm around him and pulled him along as he stood, turning them about to pin Hashin against the desk.

"Why, young lord, are you trying to seduce me?" Hashin teased in between the kisses, his tone flirtatious, but there was a significant timbre at the edge of it as Ari pressed himself insistently against him.

"Yes, please don't resist it," Ari replied in a soft whisper, fingers twined in his hair and holding his face close as he tasted him greedily, hand trailing down the curve of his neck.

"As if I could," he said under his breath when Ari started to unbutton his robe, brushing it past his slender shoulders, and Hashin helped to yank it past the edge of the furniture to let it drop to the floor. He inhaled sharply as Ari put his arm under his ass, lifting him up onto the desk in one smooth motion before kicking the robe out of the way. Ari kissed him hungrily, but not rushed as he tugged him closer to the edge, grinding up against him and making Hashin moan softly into his mouth, wrapping his legs around him. He braced with one arm against the desk to roll his hips up to meet him, his response making Ari gasp in excitement.

Hashin opened the front of Ari's robe blindly, brushing the fabric aside as he put his lips to his ear, taking his earlobe into his mouth before moving to his throat, one arm around his slightly broader shoulders to hold himself up. He nudged the delicate gold chain out of the way with his nose to kiss the warm skin beneath, kissed along it, lightly sucking and nipping at his neck as he traveled further down.

"Not where they can see it," Ari gasped, but he didn't sound convincingly concerned as his breath caught enthusiastically in his throat, a warm blush spreading across his face.

"Don't worry," he murmured, words slightly muffled against him, "I got you." He bit his chest playfully before sucking on the skin, and Ari grunted in wordless consent, combing Hashin's black, wavy hair out of the way as he tucked in his chin, tilting his head to watch him. Hashin grinned back up at him, large brown eyes mischievously narrowed as he took one pink nipple between his lips. He squeezed it lightly, sucking before he moved to the other, laying his tongue flat against him, licking and then blowing on the wet skin, goose bumps spreading across his smooth and freckled chest.

Arithaniel cupped his chin with his hand and coaxed him back up, brushing his thumb over his lips before kissing him deeply. His other hand traveled down Hashin's thigh, massaging the inside of it, reaching down to fondle his erection through his trousers. "Hashin," he mumbled into the kiss, receiving only a soft humming in response, "let's make love."

"Yeah," Hashin breathed, his dark eyes opening into smoldering slits as he pressed himself harder against his hand, "you read my mind."

"Against the desk."

"The desk?" he asked distractedly, wetting his lips as Ari fumbled one-handed with his trousers, finally getting them open enough to slip his hand inside.

"The bed is full of books."

"Oh, yeah."

"And anyway, it reminds me of this fantasy I have."

"Tell me."

"Well... In Quel'Thalas, when I'm sitting around doing something boring, I sometimes have this daydream about you," he said against his mouth, kissing and nipping at his lips as he stroked the length of him, touched the head to his palm, Hashin watching his face through half-closed eyes. "In my fantasy you sneak into my room, to surprise me. Well, there's more than one of those... But in this particular one we don't even make it to the bed; you just have me bend over right there, against my desk..."

"And then?" he asked as he tightened his legs around him and pulled him closer, his breathing starting to grow heavy.

"How about we find out..?" Ari murmured back, speaking softly into the kiss.

"Anything you want," Hashin answered in a shaky voice, his erection going from hard to solid from his touch, and Ari hissed with eager approval.

"Damn you're hot," he whispered, lips moving along his jaw to below his ear, down his throat, "I want you so badly."

"Show me how," he urged him, needing a moment to find his feet as Ari rushed to set him back down.

Arithaniel slipped his own robe over his head and tossed it aside, then moved around to face the desk before he bent down over it. Looking back at Hashin he bumped his ass against his crotch impatiently, prompting.

"Mmh, beautiful," Hashin smiled, combing his fingers through the light honey blonde hair cascading down Ari's back and onto the desk, brushing it aside as he leaned in to kiss along the soft ridge of his spine. He pulled his own trousers down and stepped out of them before he reached around to run his hand over Ari's straining bulge. Stroking and feeling him through his trousers he hummed contentedly as he undid the button, the fabric pulled so taut he needed both hands to do it, letting them slide down his legs.

"Oh, that's better," Ari murmured, resting his forehead against his forearm on the desk.

"Please touch yourself," Hashin said softly, leaning in close as he spoke, and Ari didn't need to be told twice, hand immediately moving down to slowly pump his dick as Hashin got down on his knees behind him. He hugged one arm around his lower back as he bit lightly and playfully into his ass, giving him another cute little love bite on one cheek. Nipping with his lips and licking along the smooth inside of his buttocks he slowly made his way further in, kissing gently, his breath hot against Ari's skin as he spread him wider with his thumbs. He let his eyes close as he teased with the tip, tickling and poking before he pressed his tongue flat against his rim, licking him wetly. It made Ari exhale slowly, the tension in his body melting away from Hashin’s affectionate attention, and he continued to lick and tease until Ari was getting really into it, his thick moans muffled against the desk.

Hashin placed a light kiss on his tailbone on the way up as he stood, then slipped his hand into his own mouth, working up spit and scraping his fingers over his tongue until they came out practically dripping, slick tendrils of saliva stretching between them. Ari lifted his head to peer over his shoulder, almost whining in anticipation as Hashin rubbed his cock up against him, precum smearing on his skin. "Come on, you're taking your sweet time back th—" he started, but a quick and eager sound in his throat cut him short as Hashin pressed the pad of his middle finger firmly against his perineum, giving a playful wiggle.

"Mmm," Hashin hummed, smiling when Ari pushed back against his finger with a wet moan, "I'm just admiring the stunning view."

He leaned in to spit, the thick saliva slowly trickling down between his buttocks before reaching its destination. Pushing one slippery fingertip against the furrowed rim he teased until he felt relaxed enough for him to easily slide his slender finger inside. He worked it against the sides of him slowly as he sunk in deeper, rubbing against his prostate both from the inside and out, making Ari's head fall forward with a loud moan. "Oh, that's it," Ari gasped, barely even stroking his dick anymore, "right there. _Please more_."

Hashin pulled back just enough to breach him with a second finger, continuously massaging his prostate until he finally added a third, spreading them and easing him slowly wider. Ari was quivering with pleasure, gasping and moaning wildly, a light sheen of sweat already starting to show across his back. Once Hashin was satisfied with the result he withdrew his fingers slowly, and Ari slumped against the desk with a deep, shuddering breath. "Hurry," he mumbled as Hashin leaned in to kiss his shoulder blade affectionately before he left him, stepping over to the nightstand to find the tube of lubricant in the usual place. Arithaniel looked up to watch, biting his lip expectantly.

"Ready?" Hashin asked as he returned to stand behind him.

"Fill me up again," Ari begged as Hashin squeezed a large dollop of lube into his palm, warming it slightly before slathering it onto himself generously. He put his dick against him, smearing the lube to make him even more wet and slick before slowly pushing himself inside. Only a little pressure was enough for him to slide in, and he didn't stop, sinking all the way with one eager thrust.

" _Yes_ ," Ari moaned, voice dripping with pleasure as he arched his back, "just like that." He let go of his dick quickly, bracing against the edge of the heavy desk with his hand instead as Hashin jostled him against it. Hashin curled his fingers around his hip bones firmly, holding him steady as he rammed into him again, his lips parting as a throaty moan escaped him, fingers digging into his skin. Ari groaned deeply against the desk, his hand gripping the edge of it as he hid his face in the crook of his other arm, muffling his voice only slightly. "Hashin," he pleaded passionately, " _again_." But instead Hashin pulled out almost all the way, leaving just the tip as he teased him, rocking back and forth slowly, sliding in only slightly before pulling back out again. Each time he did it made Ari twitch with anticipation, but when he didn't follow through he eventually started to squirm impatiently. "Don't tease me," he whined, rocking back against him, making a sound of dissatisfaction in his throat when it didn't have the desired effect.

"Patience Flameheart," Hashin laughed softly as he watched, one hand on Ari's lower back, but he didn't keep him waiting for long, finally thrusting again in earnest with long, deliberate strokes.

"Ah, wait. Shit, my legs are killing me," Ari interrupted him, pushing his upper body from the desk with a small grunt. "Help me get up on this thing."

"Yeah, here, let me just..." Hashin replied and put his arm around his chest, the other on the back of his thigh to help steady him as he climbed shakily up on the edge of the desk to sit on his knees. Ari put his feet over the side, spreading them to get the height just right as Hashin hugged him tightly from behind, his arm getting slightly tangled in his long hair. He nuzzled his neck, flicking his hard nipple and lightly pulling at it as he sunk into him slowly again, once, twice as he was starting to find his rhythm.

"Kiss me," Ari urged him, twisting his head back, and Hashin leaned in to meet him passionately, caressing his jaw and throat as Ari sucked on his lips, licked the roof of his mouth, his hand running up along Hashin's arm.

"You're incredible," Hashin gasped into the kiss, tone deep and husky. Ari brushed his fingers against his cheek, and Hashin closed his eyes as they slid past his lips, slipping two of them into his mouth. He pushed his tongue up against them as he sucked, moaning from low in his throat, hips slapping against Ari's ass.

"Nnh, shit," Ari groaned thickly as his fingers were released, sliding free slowly over Hashin's tongue, past his puckered lips. He shuddered with pleasure, practically drooling as he clenched around Hashin with a whimper, his dick giving an excited jerk. " _Fuck_."

"Good?" he asked, picking up the pace as soon as he relaxed again, his voice strangled as one arm slid down to curl around Ari's stomach, the other gripping his hot and throbbing dick.

"Haa, _yeah_ ," Ari answered breathlessly, back arching against his chest, "Hashin I love your cock."

"Ari. Oh Ari, shit, you have no idea."

"Good. Shit, baby it's so good."

"Close," Hashin warned him hoarsely, panting against the back of his head, "Ari, close now."

"Yeah, baby that's it," he spurred him hotly, "don't hold back." Each word was riding on a wet moan as he reached back to run his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and tilting his head back to meet him. "Just fuck me."

"Together," Hashin gasped near his ear and closed his eyes, working him with one hand as he thrust continuously, going fast and deep, Ari's passionate moans and chirps of pleasure quickly growing more intense, blending with Hashin's deeper voice. It didn't take long for hot cum to hit Hashin's fingers, trickling between them, slowly dripping onto Ari's thighs. An instant later Hashin came too, filling him as an unrestrained moan escaped from deep within his chest, thick and drawn out, his knees quivering and threatening to buckle, making him cling to Ari's back.

"Sunwell, that was amazing," Ari breathed, panting hard as he leaned forward, his body twitching as Hashin rearranged himself against him slightly, "I'm totally spent."

Hashin just laughed warmly, still catching his breath, his forehead resting against Ari's back, skinny arms and sticky hands twined tightly around him. Turning his head he put his ear to Ari's sweaty back and closed his eyes, listening to his frantic heartbeat as it began to calm. He waited for his dick to soften inside him before gently pulling out, and then moved to let Ari get down from the desk. Hashin put an arm around him for support, some lube and cum dribbling down Ari's thighs as he straightened up.

"Thanks," he said, giving a small laugh as he turned around, "my legs are all wobbly." He met Hashin's radiant expression with a loving and meaningful glance before drawing him in close for a cuddle, grinning as he ran his fingers through his long, black bangs.

"There it is," Hashin said with a wide smile, placing a gentle kiss on the dimple in Ari's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Definitely less tense," he said with laughter in his voice, then jokingly puffed out his cheeks, blowing a few strands of hair from his own eyes with one short, exaggerated sigh, "but also considerably more sticky."

"Heh, sounds like what we both really need right now is a long, hot shower."

"Mmm," Ari agreed, snuggling in affectionately and kissing him once, "that sounds _perfect_."

\- - - 

The en-suite was tiny, but perfectly serviceable, and even if Arithaniel took having one for granted the fact that it was there was something they were both grateful for. But especially Hashin, who had never had the luxury of a room with an adjacent bathroom in his life. More than anything it saved them having to try and sneak unnoticed into the dormitory's shared shower room in the middle of the night, and it meant they could take their time without having to worry about getting caught.

Hashin was resting his head against Ari's shoulder, tracing the sparsely scattered freckles across his chest with a finger. Their bodies were already squeaky clean after being thoroughly lathered with soap, their teeth brushed, hair shampooed, and Ari's hip length hair painstakingly rinsed to the very tips by Hashin's enthusiastic hands. The windowless room made the light inside the shower dim and cozy, a gentle drizzle of hot water raining down on them.

"Are you finding any new ones?" Ari asked absent mindedly, his arms wrapped around Hashin's upper back and holding him fast.

"Mmm, this bit here sort of looks like the great lynx," he said, drawing the shape out with his fingertip, "what do you think?"

"I can't tell one from the other," Ari chuckled, emerald green eyes peering down at him as he in turn focused on the imaginary night sky in front of him. "I guess you can see anything in a couple of dots if you stare hard enough at them," he smiled, kissing his head, "especially constellations."

"You'll like this one," Hashin mumbled, lovingly pressing his lips to the blushing mark on Ari's chest that he had made earlier with his eager mouth, skin hot and slick from the running water.

"Custom made, is it?"

"Yeah, just for you."

"Hey," Hashin started softly, breaking the comfortable silence between them and receiving a small grunt in response. "Have you ever thought about changing things up? In bed, I mean," Hashin asked, turning his eyes up at him, blinking away droplets of water as they caught on his long, black eyelashes.

"Hm, what's that?"

"I was thinking, maybe you'd want to be on top sometimes, too."

"Why," he grinned, tone warm and playful, "are you jealous?"

"It's something we can try, if you want to do it."

"I guess I'd feel worried about hurting you," he answered candidly, glancing at him, "cause, _you know_..."

"We'd work that out. I don't want you to feel like you're missing out on anything just because it's how things turned out."

" _Turned out_ , is that what you think it is?" Ari smiled and coaxed his head back up with a gentle nudge of his chin, unwilling to release him from their tight embrace. "I've been with women, remember, and I'm not saying that it doesn't feel great to do things _that way_. But compared to what we have I don't miss it. Being with _you_ still blows my mind. I think we're perfect together."

"Now you're going to make me cry," Hashin whispered, making Ari grin all the wider.

"I know it's a _great_ ass, but please don't cry over it," he teased with a small laugh. "Besides, if I ever want something, don't I let you know about it?"

"Mmm," he agreed easily, a content smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, " _you do_."

"Still, if you miss it we could do _something_ ," Ari continued, nuzzling in close to his ear. "Want me to use my fingers? Start from there; see where it can take you... I've had some _practice_ , you know." He stretched exaggeratedly to peer past Hashin's head, down his pale backside. "And it'll certainly help that your bottom practically glows in the dark, it should be easy enough to find," he observed calmly, making Hashin splutter with laughter, scrunching up his nose. Ari nudged the side of his nose with his own as he placed a soft kiss on his mouth, his hands sliding further down Hashin's back to cup his buttocks, squeezing them.

"So _cheeky_ ," Hashin smirked against his lips, eyes closed as he kissed him slowly before he added, "but since you're no longer my tutee I'll allow it."

"What brought this on anyway?"

"It's not the first time it's crossed my mind really, but tonight, the way you reacted when I took your fingers in my mouth. It was _suggestive_..."

"Well you were driving me crazy. And I know how much _you_ like it. Do you even realize what kind of sounds you were making?" Ari chuckled as he combed Hashin's wet hair back so that it lay flat against his head, grinning in amusement at the result.

"Happy sounds?"

" _Amazing_ sounds. I could _feel_ them."

"It was really intense..."

"Tell me about it."

"You should go to Quel'Thalas more often for inspiration," he suggested, dark eyes mischievously narrowed and making Ari snort a laugh. "And I wish I could come along when you do," Hashin continued in a gentler tone, "I've heard it's beautiful."

"Me too," he answered softly, "it is, and very... magical, literally. You'd fit right in."

"Maybe one day things will change, and you'll be able to take me with you."

"I sure hope so..." he mumbled.

"Then you can show me around Silvermoon."

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"And where you and Corinn grew up."

"Definitely."

"Introduce me to _Your Liege_."

"Of course," Ari chuckled, gently pecking the corner of his eye, giving him a tight squeeze, "meeting my cat is at the very top of the list."

"It's not because they didn't _like_ you, by the way," Arithaniel said after a pause, reassuringly caressing Hashin's cheekbone with his pruney thumb. "It's just politics, as per usual with them. They believe that if word got around back home that someone from the Alliance was so closely associated with me it might provoke some people, and reflect badly on the house. So they decided it was best if I had a _blood elven_ tutor," Ari struggled to keep a straight face, mouth twitching as he cleared his throat before adding, "but then they _also_ said you're way too young for the job, even when counting in ' _human years_ '."

"Is this about me not being able to grow a beard again?" Hashin pouted.

"A long white one might've done the trick," Ari laughed, tilting Hashin's head forward slightly with his hand to press his lips to his wet hairline, "though father did call you a 'fine and upstanding young man' at some point during the conversation."

"Only one brief meeting and they already know me _so well_ ," he grinned, kissing Ari's hand affectionately.

"Well you _are_ young," he admitted humorously, "and you're definitely _fine_. So I guess he got you there."

"I'm glad to hear—" Hashin started, interrupted as the pipes groaned unhappily, making the water momentarily hiss and spit before it suddenly turned from hot to freezing. With a wild gasp all four hands flew to the shower handle simultaneously, turning it off in a hurry. "I think that's our cue," Hashin laughed, shaking drops of cold water from his hair, "I'll move my things off the bed." He got out of the shower and tossed a towel to Ari, who started to dry his hair with it, while Hashin wrapped his own around his hips before tip-toeing into the bedroom with wet feet.

"Please tell me you're staying," Arithaniel called from the bathroom, his face appearing in the door.

"Mm-hm, come join me in bed when you're done drying your hair, I should be finished with decluttering it by then," he replied, shooting him a knowing grin, "and most likely fast asleep with time to spare."

"Yeah," Ari snorted softly in amusement, "probably."

\- - - 

There was a sudden loud and insistent knock on the door, making Hashin stir with a soft grunt. He ran his hands over his face, brushing long blonde hair from it and stretching lazily as he turned over, putting his arm around the man next to him and nestling in. By contrast Arithaniel's eyes snapped instantaneously open at the sound. "Shit," he hissed under his breath, untangling himself from arms, legs and sheets as a second knock rang out.

"Arithaniel?" a woman's voice came muffled from the other side of the door, her tone impatient. It was enough to rouse even Hashin from his snoozing, one eye opening and gaze creeping over to the door, then to Ari with a mildly disgruntled frown. But the moment he saw the expression on his face it seemed to wake him up.

"Bed," Ari mouthed, more a breath than a word, meeting his eyes with a look that bid him to please read his mind. They stared at each other for an instant longer before things seemed to click into place, and Hashin scooted promptly off the bed to crawl in under it, blinking in mild surprise when he found the pen he had lost the previous evening was lying right under his nose.

"Just a second!" Arithaniel called, sounding slightly more flustered than intended as he pulled the duvet around his hips, going to unlock the door in a hurry but opening it only a crack.

"Ah, you're in, I was starting to—"

"Mother," he croaked, then cleared his throat, blocking the door with his body as he looked at her, unable to fully conceal his unease.

"You're not even dressed yet?" she asked in surprise, a faint, displeased frown on her face. "You were supposed to meet us for breakfast. Don't tell me you forgot."

"I overslept."

She regarded him closely for a moment, chin high, disapproving of something. "Where's your pajamas?"

"My what?" he started, then glanced down at himself as if only just now realizing he was barely covered at all, and pulled the duvet up slightly, wrapping it tighter around himself. "It's too hot to sleep in them here..." he tried, the half-truth plain on his face, eyes rolling to the side and avoiding her face.

"What if it hadn't been me, and you opened the door looking like _that_?" she chided, her perceptive gaze following his unabashedly. "Not to mention the mosquitoes would be much less likely to bite if you at least wore _something_." She gestured at the love bite on his chest with a perfectly manicured hand, arching one blonde brow delicately, and Ari's breath hitched in his throat, long ears flushing pink.

"Yes mother," he forced, "of course you're right."

"We'll get you a new pair in town today," she said, her tone easily assertive and leaving no room for discussion as she smiled pleasantly at him, "something _lighter_." Her eyes shifted to peer past his shoulder, then snapped to his face. "Well then, make yourself presentable so we can get going. Your father and I will wait for you by the exit."

"Ah, yeah. I'll be right down."

The door closed firmly, followed by the sound of the lock, and a few footfalls later the bed creaked, Ari's upside-down face appearing from above. His hair dropped like a veil to the floor, blocking out some of the light. "I'm so dead," he mumbled, and Hashin gave a stifled laugh, crawling his way back out from under the bed as Ari pulled himself up and sat down on the edge of it, head in his hands.

"And I'm all dusty," Hashin chuckled, tossing the pen towards the nightstand casually before coming to standing in front of him.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ari sighed, drawing Hashin into a hug, his arms coiling tightly around his lower back, nose digging into his stomach.

"It's only for a couple of days," he reminded him softly as he stroked his hair back, a warm smile apparent in his voice.

"I don't want to," Ari grumbled low, face buried against him.

"I still have your key; I'll lock up for you."

"Mmrrh, thank you," he mumbled, cuddling him for another moment before reluctantly letting go.

He went around the room in search of his clothes, pulling on whatever garments lay scattered from the night before and throwing anything not his in Hashin's general direction where he had taken up his spot on the bed, yawning and procrastinating. Ari ran a brush through his long hair a couple of times before his practiced fingers dexterously worked it into a loose three strand braid, then tossed it casually over his left shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom for a quick shave and to brush his teeth.

Hashin wasn't even half dressed by the time he was done, trousers still unbuttoned as he rubbed his fingertips through his tousled hair, looking sleepy again. After finding his boots in the corner Ari slipped up behind him, pressing his lips to his neck and prompting him to turn around for a proper goodbye kiss. "Good luck, have fun," Hashin murmured against his mouth with a lazy smile, receiving a grunt in response, and an affectionate peck on the nose.

" _Love you_."

"I love you too."

"Give the key to Corinn, please," he said in a low tone as he shot Hashin a glance over his shoulder, opening the door, "we're going to see her later."

"Got it."

The sight of his mother coming up the corridor towards him as he turned around made Ari visibly start, and he nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to get past the threshold and pull the door safely closed behind him. "I thought you were going to wait downstairs?" he blurted, voice carrying through the door.

"There you are. We were starting to wonder what was taking you so long."

"I was making myself _presentable_."

"Aren't those the same clothes that you wore yesterday?"

"They're still clean!" he retorted in exasperation, the sound of receding footsteps and voices sounding down the corridor.

"Arithaniel, don't forget to lock up."

"It's fine, let's not keep him waiting."

Hashin flopped onto the bed, spreading out like a starfish before he snagged the rumpled duvet with a toe and reeled it in. He rolled onto Arithaniel's side of the bed and buried his face into his pillow with a sigh. He didn't have anywhere to be _this_ early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled quite a bit with this one to be honest. I feel so attached to my silly boys, and every time I finish a story about them it's like their future looms closer...  
> Let's just say there were a lot of _feelings_ involved in the process of writing it. But that's not unusal for me either. Haha.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Your support means more than you know.


End file.
